In order to save energy and avoid misoperations, electronic devices are generally set with a screen locking function. Therefore, in an actual operation, a user usually needs to unlock a screen first, and then start a corresponding application program to complete a function required by the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,136,053 discloses a method for automatically starting a specific operation by using a special screen unlocking gesture, for example, starting different application programs. In this method, although different applications may be started by using different gestures, it is difficult to remember the gestures and users who perform operations cannot be differentiated, which is insecure.
In addition, when the electronic devices need to be used by different users, different user environments may be set, and an often-used method is that the users log in to the different user environments by using different user names and passwords, which, however, is also not convenient enough and secure enough.
Therefore, a method that is more convenient and secure is needed to help the user start an application in a user environment rapidly.